Old Friends Sometimes See Things Differently
by kates4ever
Summary: Felicity's old friend returns and has some insight on her and Oliver's lives then they would like to think. (rating could change to M if people want more chapters)


Summary: Felicity's old friend returns and has some more insight on her and Oliver's lives than they would think.

Rating: T (maybe M if more chapters)

**_AN: This is my first story, like ever. I've been thinking about this for a while and decided to just write it. Sorry if my grammar sucks but I also wrote it like how someone just thinks. Please review! It helps me with my writing and I wrote more but I'm not sure if I'll put it up. Thanks and I hope you enjoy it!_**

I arrived at Starling City around 12 that day. I hadn't been to the city before and everything was big and refreshingly new. I dropped my bags off at my new apartment and then headed out to Queen Consolidated. When I got to the building, I looked up and saw a building looming over me.

This is so beautiful, I thought before I entered the lobby.

I looked around for the elevators and slipped into a group of employes who looked like they belonged with the IT department. I rode the elevator down with them and all of us emptied out of the elevator on the IT floor. I looked for someone who seemed kind and ended up walking up to a short, brunette lady who was dressed in modest clothing hoping she knew the answer to my question.

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you but I'm looking for Felicity Smoak's office. I'm an old friend and I wanted to surprise her," I asked, looking at the worker with hopeful eyes.

"Of course! If you just go down this way and make a right, her office is at the end of the pathway," the lady replied with a kind smile.

"Ok, down and right. Thank you!" I said already heading down the aisle.  
I followed the instructions and sure enough I ended up in front of an office that had a name plaque saying "FELICITY SMOAK" in gold looking plating. All I could do was smile at the sight that my dear friend was being recognized for her hard work. I was so excited to see Felicity that I needed to calm my self down a bit so I didn't seem like I was crazy.

After a minute, I opened the door and saw no one in the room. I stared into the empty office taking in the decorations and personal affects. There was a clock with different math operations where numbers should be. Like 3! was at the spot where the 6 should have been. There was Star Wars, Doctor Who, Game of Thrones, Sherlock, and Star Trek novelty items all around the desk and 3 computer moniters. There were also pictures of Felicity's family from when she was a kid, a picture of Felicity and two guys in what looked like a diner in a Star Wars themed frame with Princess Leia, Luke, and Yoda, and a picture in a Star Trek themed frame from the birthday party that me and Felicity shared. In the picture, Felicity and I sat next to each other with my sister Amy in opening behind us, shoving cake into our faces while her arms were slung over our shoulders. I turned 18 that day and Felicity turned 21. The frame was one of the many gifts that I'd given Felicity over the years. There were two chairs in front of her desk that didn't look like they were from the company. They were way to nice, having cushions and being able to swivel. Everything in the room was so Felicity.

I went outside and asked someone who worked in the office adjacent to Felicity's if he knew where she went.

"Oh, she took an early lunch break. She should be back before 1:30 though," the lanky man with balding hair replied.

"Ok, thank you."

I returned to Felicity's office and looked at the time on my iPhone. On the screen, 1:00 appeared over a picture of an island of China that I lived on for a year. Having nothing else to do, I decided to sit in the comfy office and just wait. I pulled out the course handouts from Starling City University onto my phone and started reading away, trying to do something useful with my time. Around 1:25, I heard two voices, one a female, the other a male, approaching the office.

"This is it Alex," I said to myself. I braced myself for what was about to happen. Even though I spent most of my high school days with Felicity, I still hadn't seen her for a few years and was afraid at how she would react.

I stood up just in time to see Felicity open the door while talking to some guy.  
"...and all I could do was stand there like an idiot! The guard kept asking for an ID but then Dig came and said I was one of Tommy's bimbos. When Dig dragged me out he said,' you're last name won't be Merlyn.' And I said,' I love him, he's my man!' It was perfect!"

When Felicity turned toward her desk, I saw something that made me extremely happy and nervous at the same time. Felicity was wearing the same panda flats that she had since the day I met her, the same looking ponytail, the same glasses, the same cardigan I gave her on her 20th birthday, and the same fuchsia-pink lipstick she always had. But what scared me was her expression. She looked like she saw a ghost, back from the dead or something out of Davey Jone's locker. Felicity stopped dead in her tracks, her friend had fast reflexes, being able to stop himself from crashing into Felicity.

"Felicity, what is it?" her friend asked in a rugged voice, sounding protective of her.

Felicity just stared at me. I took it as a bad sign.

"Uh, hey Felicity...missed me...?" was all I could think of saying at the time.  
All she did was stare at me for another minute before she rushed to me, pulling me into a tight hug. Once Felicity left her position in front of the door, her really good looking friend took her spot and just looked on, confused about what was unfolding before his eyes. And he was really good looking, I could see his muscles under his this black v-neck tee. After 5 minutes of Felicity hugging m and silently crying into my shoulder, she let go but still had that look of bewilderment.

"Alex, what are you doing here?! Does Amy know your here?! What the hell happened to you? Do you know how worried we were worried about you?! Amy was terrified and I was sobbing everyday for weeks! Why the hell would you do that? I mean..." Felicity said though some stray tears, first being caring, then getting aggressive for what I put her and my sister through.

I eventually tuned Felicity out, thinking about what was going on around me. Even though I've always hated being yelled at, hearing Felicity's voice with so much passion made me crack a smile.

"Well? I don't hear anything Alex," is what snapped me out of my day dream.

"Huh? Oh yeah, in a minute. But first, who are you?" I said waving Felicity off, turning my attention to her friend.

The man put on a nice smile and put his hand out, waiting for me to shake it.  
"Hi, my name is Oliver Queen. It's nice to meet you...Alex?" he said swavley as we shook hands.

_So this is the infamous Oliver Queen. Oh Felicity how did you get involved with Oliver? And by the way, thanks for helping me find him. That makes things so much easier,_ I thought_. Let's see if this does anything to him._

"Yeah my name is Alex. Alex Fei really," I said, watching him for any type of reaction.

There was a slight shift in his grip but it could have been from anything. Besides, the chance that he thought that I could possibly be related to Yao Fei or Shado was slim. I mean, Fei is a common last name I guess.

Between strained teeth Oliver just said that's a nice name. _Whatever you say Hood._ But then my attention was back on Felicity.

"Ok, ask away Licity. I'll do my best to answer your questions but I get to ask too."

"Perfect. It's on Alex." And with that the fun was about to start.

**_AN: I realized this after I published the story, but Alex is supposed to be a girl. But now I think I'm going to try to write something with a friend of Felicity's that she liked or vise versa. _**


End file.
